When she finds you, the sky will fall
by Favoredartist
Summary: Breena meets a little girl named Rain. What could go wrong for this protagonist? I don't own Rain, infinterain (my follower/best friend) does.
1. Chapter 1

I ran as the twigs beneath me crunched, I yet caught another criminal this month, but the police came to the scene early than I expected. They tried to chase me down but they can't keep up with my 'abilities.'

Why won't the police understand that I did them a favor? I caught them a criminal that was at large for ten months, but no, they want to capture me for… Murder. I know it was terrible of me to do that, but I'm just trying to make this Earth a better place for some people.

I was in deep thought for a moment, until I tripped on a branch that led me tumbling down a steep hill. As I got to the bottom, I looked up at the top of the hill to see a few flashlights. I got up and groaned, "Idiots…" I said under my breath. I walked through the dark wooded area under the blue moon. I saw a lake in the distance and decided to check it out, as I got closer, there was a few houses around the lake with some fishing docks. I sat on one of the docks and tossed some pebbles into the diamond water.

I looked up into the starry night and sighed. I closed my eyes for a moment and shook my head softly, "sentiment…" I mumbled. I laid down and closed my eyes then I drifted off into a deep sleep.

...

I woke up to someone poking my head. "Hello?" I heard a little girl's voice. I got up a bit drowsy, and looked up. It was a girl with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She seemed like she was seven or eight years of age. And with her, she had a tackle box and a small, pink fishing pole with her.

I gave her a small smile, "hello." I proceeded to get up on my feet. "Why are you sleeping here?" she asked. I groaned, I was still tired but I need to get up and move on. "I didn't have any place to sleep." I said looking at my watch. It was 10:07 A:M. I sighed and looked around my surroundings. I looked back at the girl who looked at me with curious eyes, "what's your name?" I asked, "my name is Rain." She said as she put her stuff on the ground. "What's your name?" she asked, "my name is Breena."

She smiled. "Hey, you want to fish with me?" She asked. I had other things to do besides fishing but I couldn't say no to her face. "Sure, but only for a few minutes." I said and she grinned. She ran off for a few minutes and came back with another fishing pole. She handed it to me and we cast our lines across the foggy lake.

She looked up at me, "why didn't you come at my house to sleep?" she asked. I softly shrugged, "I don't usually ask for strangers to let me stay at their home for the day." I explained as I felt a slight tug on my line. I reeled it in to see a small fish at the end.

She smiled at me, "you caught one!" she said optimistic. I smiled. I took the hook off the fish and put it back into the water, "hey, like I said, I need to go." I said. She frowned, "please stay a little longer!" she whined. I gave her a disapproving look, "I don't have time, Rain. I'm sorry, but I need to go." I said trying not to be sternly over her, she looked like she about to cry. "Please?" she asked quietly.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "fine." She gave me a big grin and grabbed my hand. She led me to her home, "come with me for lunch! I think my parents will like you!" she said running. This was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Rain led me at her home. It was a two story house, very beautiful I have to say.

When we came to the door, Rain looked back at me, "wait here! I'll get my mommy!" she said as she ran into the house.

I waited there for a few minutes, until an older women came out of the front door. She had blonde shoulder length hair and brown eyes. Rain came out from behind her and came right beside me while her mother was in a confused look.

"Her name is Breena!" Rain said in a cheerful voice. Her mother walked up to me slowly and looked me in the eyes and then her eyes widened. She grabbed Rain and held on to her, she stared at me with frightened eyes. "It's you… Y-you're the girl who killed that man last night!"

She yelled, I sighed and closed my eyes, "yes…" that was all I could say. I didn't know what to say about what I had done, but I knew it was horrible. She continued to stare at me with scared and angry eyes.

She backed up a bit, while Rain didn't know what was happening, her mother didn't look away from me. Then she went into the house and slammed the door.

I knew what she was doing, so I ran from them. I ran and ran until I was at a road , I stopped and looked behind me. Nothing. I sighed and walked along the road. I didn't think much of what just happened but there was something about Rain I couldn't explain. She seemed… Different. I couldn't explain it, I had this strange vibe from her. I can't tell if it was bad or not. As I was walking, I felt a nip in the air, it was Fall already here so it didn't bother me at all.

It turned to dusk in a few hours but I still want to keep on going to find a town or something. Until, I saw a dead deer on the side of the road. I walked up to it and stared down unto the dead corpse. I walked past the dead animal and continued on, but then I stopped and looked back. I sighed and picked up the deer into the forest then started to dig up a hole.

I buried the deer and stood there for a moment. I felt pretty upset that an innocent animal had to die, but that was what I called 'life'.

I walked along the never ending road until I saw a sigh that said, 'welcome to Nebraska'. I continued on and saw a gas station, I went inside to get some food and drinks for myself. As I got the stuff I needed, I went to the cashier to pay for my things, "hello, how are you?" the man asked nicely. "I can't complain…" I replied. He frowned a bit as he put my stuff in a few plastic bags, "well, I hope you have a nice day tomorrow." He gave me my items and took them

"Thank you. Oh, and don't forget…" I said as I was about to leave. "Don't forget what?" he asked. I smirked at him, "watch out for the werewolves… Cause they'll come and get you…" I walked out of the store and went into a motel for the night.

I couldn't sleep well, all I could think about is Rain. She seems so different from any other kid I met. I try to shrug it off but I couldn't.

I woke up to the alarm going off. I got up groggy and turned it off, then got all my things together. I went to the desk to pay for the room and I noticed the TV blaring above me, it was on the news channel. They were talking about nothing much of a interest until I heard them talking about a missing little girl... They said her name was Rain...


	3. Chapter 3

I stood there in silence. I didn't know how to react, I quaked with worry for no reason. Why do I care for this little girl? I thought to myself, I shouldn't feel sentimental.

"Are you okay?" asked the lady behind the desk, I looked back at her and shook my head slightly.

I left the building and called for a taxi. I got into the yellow checkered car, "where do you want to go, my lady?" the driver asked.

"Oakhill, West Virginia."

…

I got there four hours later and got out of the cab, I then gave the driver my pay, "thank for the drive." I said, he nodded, "anytime, miss." and drove off.

I went back to her house and a few police cars were there with yellow 'do not cross' tape around the house. I obviously didn't want to get caught by the police, so I waited until they all left. I watched the police doing the work while I was hidden behind a few bushes, but then I smelt the hint of… Blood. I was coming from the house. I started to get worried now, I wondered if Rain was okay.

Then I saw three crime investigators come out of the house, I crawled a bit closer to them and listened to their conversation. "It's murder obviously." One of the men stated

I was confused. I thought Rain was missing, but that's when I remembered her parents…

"Yeah, there were multiple footprints in the house, so it may have been a gang that killed them." The other one said

'Frank' nodded, "yeah, we'll investigate more of it tomorrow, and besides we have a few clues we have to check out back at the lab." They all nodded then got into there cars and drove off.

I noticed two… Body bags come out of the house and put inside a hospital truck.

The police got into their cars as well and left the house. This was my chance to investigate. I walked towards the front door of the house and slowly opened the door. I didn't know where to look, everything was a mess. The furniture were broken into pieces, almost everything was completely destroyed. That's when I saw bullet holes in the walls, and blood stains on the ground. I bent down and touched the blood stains, it was pretty fresh.

But then, I saw car lights outside. I know it wasn't the police, but I didn't want anybody to find me. I ran upstairs and hid in the attic

I heard some footsteps downstairs and it started to come louder. I knew who ever it was, he or she was coming upstairs. I was ready to turn into my true form and get out of here if they find me.

Then the attic door opened and I saw three shadowy figures, two of them holding guns and one of them with his hands behind its back. They were walking around the room looking for something while I was hiding inside a box.

"Come on out, sweetie. You can't hide for much longer." The figure said, I closed my eyes and softly sighed.

Then the footsteps came towards to where I was hiding and opened the top. I jumped out and tackled one of the men with the guns and was about to choke him to death

"Hey, there, no need to be hostile, love." The man said sarcastically, I looked up. The man had dark hair, with dark brown eyes. He smirked while the other man right beside him pointed the bun at my head.

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way." He remarked while walking towards me.

I looked down at the man beneath me and growled under my breath. I let go of him while he coughed and wheezed, I then focused my eyes on the brown eyed man.

"You are certainly not the police, are you?" I asked, he chuckled, "you are right. We are not." He stated. I glanced at the man behind me and back at the man, I started to walk towards him slowly. "Who are you?" I asked quietly, "Blake Anderson."


	4. Chapter 4

I wanted to know how they knew I was going to be here. Or even know me. I was just in thought for a moment that I didn't realize that I was being awfully quiet.

"Something wrong, sweetie?" Blake asked with a smirk, as he walked up to me a bit closer.

I looked back at him with a menacing glare, "don't call me that." I growled.

He chuckled softly, "you're probably wondering, 'how do these men know me?' or something. Well, we know everything, Breena D'Auvrecher."

I still glared at him. I didn't want anybody to know my name except for those I saved and be-friend with. I was afraid and angry at this point but I kept my appearance normal.

"If you know everything then what happened to Rain..." I started to walk up to him slowly while the men behind him were still pointing the guns at me, but he lifted his hand telling them to put their weapons down.

"Why do you care? I thought you were vagrant girl who only cared about killing criminals all around the world." He said mockingly.

"You make it sound like I'm a bad person." I remarked. All of that stuff was true. I killed many wanted criminals and ran off to different places around the United States.

He chuckled, "oh, but you are. You take no for an answer while having your prey cornered asking for mercy." He leaned in, "isn't that right?"

"It's not my fault that led me to do this…" I said quietly. I knew he was right, I did do this to my captured criminals or people that were hostile over me.

He nodded and looked out the window with a smile, "aren't Werewolves fascinating? But not as fascinating as the monsters inside us, which is technically what Werewolves are, am I right?" He said with a chuckle.

I growled under my breath, "Are you purposely trying to tick me off even more, or just trying to make a statement…"

He started to laugh, "Why do you think I kept making those comments?"

I shook my head in annoyance, "okay, whatever. Just tell me what happened to Rain." I spat.

He stopped laughing but still smiled, "aren't you a feisty one." He remarked.

I rolled my eyes, "just tell me, you lumpish." I growled.

"Oh, we'll tell you. But not right now, we have other things to do." He replied.

"Well, I'm not. Just tell me something." I was about to throttle him if he didn't tell what happened to her.

He smirked and was about to walk out of the attic door, until he cocked his head to the right, "if your wanting to know really badly, then meet us in North Carolina."

He left the attic along with the other men. I was standing there in deep thought. I knew there was something evil within these men. And I'm going to find out. I ran out of the house to see their vehicle gone, I sighed and looked up into the cloudy night sky, "oh, gods..." I walked away from the house and look for a town or something.

….

I arrived in a small town not to far from the crime scene, few people were walking around the streets.

I went up to a man and poked his shoulder, he turned around, "pardon, may I borrow your cellular device? I need to call a friend." I asked.

He looked at me confused at first but then took out his phone and gave it to me. I turned it on and went to call two of my friends. I put in one of their numbers and called.

"Hello?" a young lady answered on the other line.

"You still didn't make a contact for me?" I said with a small laugh.

"Breena? Where have you been, you stupid der wolf." she asked giggling uncontrollably.

I giggle as well, but not as hard as she was. "You wouldn't want to know." I said, she stopped giggling a bit.

"Hey, I won't judge."

"Well, uh, how's the gang doing?" I asked.

"They're doing great. Is that why you're calling?"

"Sort of, I need a help finding a little girl." I explained. It was quiet over the other end for a moment until she blurted out.

"Is she special?"

I didn't know but what was I suppose to say. I felt different around her, she seemed something… unique, in a way.

"Maybe, just meet me in North Carolina." I replied.

"Alright, keep safe, Breena." And she hung up.

I turned the phone off and gave it back to the man. He took it, "thanks." I said, he nodded and left. I didn't really know what to do right now, so I just walked on and on to North Carolina.


	5. Chapter 5

I was walking down the dark road with the forest surrounding me. It was getting colder and colder when it became darker, but it didn't bother me. The owls hooting, the sound of the bitter wind blowing against the trees, and the moonlight made me distracted from the cold.

This 'Blake Anderson' is certainly hiding something.

He obviously knew where Rain was but why wouldn't he tell me? I was starting to wonder if Blake was working with someone.

Maybe he worked for the government.

He was very well dressed, with slick hair and he had a hint of a strange scent on him, almost metallic.

Along with the gunmen with him, they had a different scent. They almost smelt like gasoline.

'Interesting'… I thought to myself.

So many things were crossing through my mind, that I didn't hear the vehicle coming down the road from behind me. I was still walking until the vehicle slowed down and honked at me.

I looked up and saw the driver getting out of the grey pick up truck. I recognized him right away.

He had light brown hair with brown eyes. He was wearing a red and blue plaid shirt with dark denim pants.

"Hello, Austin." I greeted with a smirk.

He softly chuckled, "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah, me either."

"Lousie told me you were looking for a little girl." He stated.

"Yes, I think she may be 'different', if you know what I mean."

Austin raised an eyebrow, "so you're just doing this out of your own curiosity and don't exactly care for her."

"I didn't say I didn't care for her. I'm looking for her because her…" I paused for a second.

"What?"

"It's because her family have deceased." I sighed as I crossed my arms and looked down at the road.

"Oh, I see… Well, need a ride then?" He asked.

I nodded and went around the truck then got into the passenger seat and we drove off.

We were sitting there in silence for a moment while Austin was keeping his eyes on the road.

"So do you know anything about this girl?" He asked.

I shook my head softly, "not much but I know her name is Rain."

"Hmm, that's so unlike you, Breena." He replied quietly.

I looked at him with both of my eyebrows raised, "what is?" I asked.

"You trying to find a little girl you hardly know."

I groaned softly, "how do you know it's not like me? I don't really know you and you've only joined our group for about a few months. So how do you know it's not like me? " I remarked while looking back at him.

He gave me a small glare for a moment until his features started to calm a bit.

He let out a sigh, "Breena. The group told me about your past. I understand what your going through now, I thi-"

"No. No you don't understand." I spat.

"Breena…"

"No, shut up, you idiot. You have no idea what I have been through." I hissed.

Austin was about to say something but I shook my head frustrated.

"Have you lived for 400 hundred years alone in this wicked world?" I growled.

I was ticked off. I hated how mortals think they understood my life. They feel like they can help me, but that will take a big miracle.

Austin wasn't saying anything, he just stared at me. He had a hint of pity and hurt in his eyes.

I turned away from him in disapproval, "No, you don't obviously." I hissed in disgust.

I could still feel Austin staring a few times but he continued driving.

We both didn't say anything through the ride.

...

I woke up to someone calling my name.

"Breena?"

It was a girls voice.

I opened my eyes and saw a little girl who had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a dirty denim jacket with a purple dress.

I got up still tired and found myself on a couch. I looked back at the girl with tired eyes, "I'm guessing your name is Holly." I said.

She gave me a smile, "yep! And you're Breena?" She asked innocently.

I nodded, "yes. Where am I?"

She gave me a smile, "you're in my home. Austin carried you in here while you were sleeping."

I chuckled at the thought of that. I thought Austin would still be mad at me for yelling at him last night.

"Right."

"So, is it true? Did you get mad at Austin?" She asked.

"Yes. But I don't think you should know about it yet." I explained.

She softly nodded, "that's okay! You don't need to tell me." She assured me.

I was relieved. I didn't want to explain why I was angry over Austin to Holly, she was a bit young to understand my life.

"Hey, Mandy came! And a few other people from the group! Let's say hi!" she said grabbing my hand and leading me to the back yard.

While we were coming out of the house, I thought I saw something at the corner of my eye. I couldn't tell what it was, but it looked like a shadow. I thought I was seeing things so I shrugged it off.

Then I couldn't help but smirk at what I saw.

Mandy was crazily dancing to country music on the radio around a bonfire. Her long blonde hair was in a messy bun and her blue eyes were shining from the orange sunset. She wore a short light pink dress with black high top converse.

There were only four people with us. I recognized everyone.

I first recognized a lean but muscular man, his name was Jax, the leader of our group.

He had dirty blonde hair with dark amber eyes and wore a white shirt with blue denim pants.

I can say this. His eyes make him more intimidating, especially when he turns into the beast we all are in this gang of legends.

They all stopped what they were doing when they saw me and they all gave me a warm smile, except for Austin, who was sitting in a wooden chair looking at me blankly.

When they greeted me, it made me feel a bit uncomfortable. I'm not exactly used to warm welcomes except from the group. That is until…

I noticed him.

Joseph.

He had dark brown hair like mines and bright yellow eyes. He wore a black jacket and a white shirt with grey denim pants.

I wouldn't lie. He looked a little handsome.

He was the only friend who would like to go traveling with me. I've known him since he was an infant, and watched him grow up.

He gave me a grin, stood up and walked towards me.

"Breena, it's so nice to meet you again!" He said happily as he hugged me.

He was always so kind towards me when I'm around him and can be protective over me as well. He almost broke a man's arm for yelling at me for a dumb reason.

I don't think anybody from our group would do things like Joseph did for me.

I smiled and hugged him back, then blushed a bit.

His kindness seems to give me a warm feeling inside me. I don't know what it is, but I think it's what humans call lo-

I was back to reality when I felt Mandy come up to me and slapped her hand on my shoulder, "hey, sup girl! Where have you been? Joseph was missing you!" she exclaimed while making kissy faces.

Joseph then let go of me and blushed, "its sort of true." He shyly mumbled.

I softly giggled.

But then I saw it again. That shadow. I was starting to think I was being watched or something.

I was about to say something about it until an elderly woman called out.

"Come sit down with us, Breena." The elderly lady called out.

I gave her a blank stare at first then smiled.

"Hello, Lousie." I greeted.

She smiled back at me. She had short grey and white hair with green eyes and wore a long soft lilac dress.

"Come sit down with us, dear." She said.

I nodded and sat right beside Joseph and gave him a quick wink, he face-palmed, trying to hide his face from softly blushing.

"So then, explain to us Breena. What kind of girl are we looking for?" Jax asked.

…..

We've all talked about how we were going to find her.

Jax said that we should split up in groups to find her in North Carolina. We all agreed and decided who we should go with. I was going with Joseph and Lousie.

Jax said we were going to look for Rain in a few days, so we waited.

Tonight I couldn't sleep. I never could sleep anyway, so I went outside for some fresh air, but then I noticed I wasn't alone out here.

Joseph was lying down on the ground looking at the sky. I then felt it again, the warm feeling inside. It seems like I felt this sensation when I'm around Joseph, but why? I was so lost.

Is this what mortals call 'in love'? Was this what I was feeling inside? No, I can't! I can't fall in love! I-I… I just can't… but…

Maybe I could, if I gave it a chance.

I softly groaned to myself, 'I'll just wait and see. Just when the time is right, then I'll truly see if I am truly indeed 'in love'.' I said to myself in my mind.

I walked up to him slowly and stopped right behind him, "enjoying the stars?" I asked.

He jumped up and sighed in relieve, "can you not be any quieter?" he asked chuckling.

I snickered, "I just couldn't help it."

I sat right beside him and looked up at the sky.

The stars in the sky were bright. No clouds were in sight and the moon was clear and bright like the stars.

Joseph looked at me with a small smile, "I missed you." He responded, almost like a whisper.

I smiled at him back, "me too. I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch with you." I apologized.

"Ah, it's okay, Breena, it isn't your fault." He assured me.

"But still, I know some of you wanted to know what I've been up to." I said with a bit of guilt in my voice.

"Well, I know that, but you never really liked anybody wanting to know what you've been doing." He explained.

It was true. I didn't like people wanting to know my business. Joseph was the only one who understood why I didn't.

I shrugged, "I guess. But I know you've been dying to know where I was, doing and such." I said looking at him.

He sighed and looked down at the ground, "Yeah… I wondered, especially waited."

"I'm sorry." I said apologizing.

He looked up at me and smiled, then proceeded to move closer to me. With inches away from my face to his, he gave me small kiss on the check.

I blushed and felt warm again inside. It made me have what humans say, 'butterfly's in my stomach'. I actually like it. It made me feel… Loved.

Joseph looked me in the eyes and grabbed both of my hands, "You don't have to be sorry, Breena. All that matters right now is that I have you right beside me." He said as he gave me the warmest smile that melted my cold heart.


End file.
